


Gibraltar Waltz

by LelianasSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: After weeks of seeing each other in secret, Angela and Fareeha take a romantic interlude during an Overwatch party.Tumblr Prompt fill:Pharmercy - 27) "If we get caught I'm blaming you"





	Gibraltar Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).



> This was a prompt done for my friend Mer on tumblr, from this prompt meme:  
> http://lelianassong.tumblr.com/post/165471679277/prompt-list
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!

“Quick, we don’t have much time!”

Fareeha bounded up the stairs, her hand laced in Angela’s as she practically pulled the doctor up behind her. Her heart swelled when she heard breathless laughter, as Angela followed with a large smile on her face, her hair falling haphazardly out of the bun she had worn for the evening’s festivities.

It had started off as a private event meant to bring the returning Overwatch members and their new recruits together after so many years. It had been apparently been Winston’s idea but Fareeha had suspected that Lena had probably been the true mastermind behind the plan. Either way, she could feel the alcohol she had consumed heating her body and throwing all caution to the wind.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Fareeha pushed open the door that lead to a secluded area on the roof of the Watchpoint: Gibraltar base. The warm night air playing across her face and the stars sparkling magically above. Taking a deep breath, Fareeha turned to face Angela, whose eyes seemed more focused on Fareeha than the sight they had just walked into.

“You are beautiful, you know?” Angela spoke, her cheeks glowing in a rosey hue as her eyes seemed to caress along the lines and features of Fareeha’s face.

She reached a hand out, her fingers slowly trailing the tattoo beneath her eye and sending a small shiver down Fareeha’s spine. There was silence for a moment, as Angela moved closer, her free hand coming to rest on her hip as she closed the distance between them. Fareeha felt her breath catch in her throat as Angela looked into her eyes, the proximity causing her heart to pound within her chest.

This development was somewhat new, only a couple of weeks old and extremely secret from everyone else. Perhaps it was the thrill that led to them keeping it a secret for now, or perhaps it was just easier for them this way, Fareeha still wasn’t sure. For now, it didn’t really matter as she lowered her head and captured Angela’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

“If we get caught I’m blaming you,” Angela breathed, prodding Fareeha playfully in the chest.

“Oh? Weren’t you the one who suggested we get out of there and find somewhere more private?”

“Yes… though I expected one of our rooms or my office, if anything. This… is a pleasant surprise,” Angela laughed, looking up at the stars that shone above them.

“I thought you’d prefer to be swept off of your feet under the moonlit sky! Something a little more romantic than the usual quickie in your office. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I  _ really _ enjoy those, but change is good.”

“I would have to agree.”

Smiling, Fareeha moved back, walking further out onto the roof so that her view of the stars was mostly unobscured by the walls of the stairwell. As much as she wanted to lay down and stargaze, that would have to wait until she’d at least managed to smuggle some blankets and pillows up here. Biting her lip, she cast her mind through all the possible ideas she had had before this evening, every single romantic idea that had crossed her mind before she decided to act upon this desire.

Finally, she took out the phone that was in her back pocket, smiling cheesily at Angela who seemed to be watching her with a curious interest. With a few presses of the screen, a slow melody started playing through the night air and Fareeha couldn’t help but grin as Angela’s eyebrows arched in surprise before she laughed gently.

“May I have this dance, Doctor Ziegler?” Farheea asked, holding a hand out and winking. 

“It would be my pleasure.”

As Angela placed her hand in hers, Fareeha pulled the woman closer, placing a hand on her waist and lacing the fingers of her other hand with Angela’s. Their bodies pressed together as they slowly began to move and sway to the music, their faces lit up in equally large smiles. Fareeha laughed and pressed a kiss to Angela’s red cheek, before gently spinning her along to the music.

“I thought you said you didn’t like to dance,” Angela giggled, as Fareeha brought her back into the embrace.

“I believe I said, I don’t like to dance in public. But here, with you? I could dance like this forever.”

Angela’s eyes widened at that, her blue eyes shining with something akin to surprise and awe, even as Fareeha dipped her low with the music. As she came back up, Angela stopped Fareeha for a moment, her hands cupping her cheeks and bringing their lips together in a far more desperate kiss than before. Her head began to swim as Angela’s lips moved so softly and tantalisingly against her own, her knees weakening as hands combed through her hair and traced down her arms.

“You are… amazing, Fareeha,” Angela breathed, tucking her head beneath Fareeha’s chin and holding her tightly.

“You’re awe inspiring.”

“Don’t try to one up me Captain Amari!”

“Yes ma’am,” Fareeha laughed, kissing Angela on the head.

For a moment, they stood beneath the stars, simply enjoying the embrace and the quiet of the world around them. All Fareeha could feel was the warmth of Angela Ziegler pressed against her, the feeling of soft breaths and a gentle heartbeat filling her heart to the brim with something she dare not utter aloud. Instead, she allowed the moment to last, holding her lover in her arms. Such a moment was precious, so much so that the soldier could barely put the feeling into words. She just knew that she never wanted it to end.

After a time, Angela pulled away, leaving Fareeha missing the warmth instantly. She tried to pull her back in but the doctor merely laughed, shaking her head before kissing her softly on the lips.

“They will have noticed that we’ve missing by now,” she spoke, lacing their fingers together. “We should head back.”

“But what if I don’t want to?”

“Then they’ll find out, Fareeha.”

“But… what if I don’t care if they find out or not? All I really care about is that I get to spend time with you. Who cares what the others say?”

Angela was quiet for a moment, her eyes searching Fareeha’s for something, although she wasn’t sure exactly what that was. It seemed she was satisfied at any rate, as she smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand gently.

“Still, we should return before Lena starts teasing us. She has a way of doing that,” Angela laughed, tugging slightly on her hand.

Nodding, Fareeha pulled Angela in for one final kiss before they decided to head for the door that would lead them back down to where the party was still going on. She had almost expected for Angela to have dropped her hand by the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs and yet she did not. Instead, she squeezed her hand tighter, leading her back into the room and ignoring the looks of surprise that some people gave them. Yet Fareeha did not care and she couldn’t even begin to describe how happy it made her, to hold Angela’s hand like this and not worry about keeping it a secret anymore.

Somewhere over the noise of the party, Fareeha could just make out one voice, speaking in that familiar American drawl, that piqued her interest:

“You see that there? You owe me 20 bucks, Shimada!”

Laughing, Fareeha looked over at Jesse McCree, who was smiling broadly as Genji shook his head beside him. The man gave her a wink and tipped his ever present hat before turning his full attention back Genji. As Fareeha turned back to Angela as they finally came to a stop by the cooler that Angela had recently stocked up with her own personal wine, she could not help but feel a powerful light of happiness within her chest. For once, she could ignore the letter that she had received months ago that had made her nights so sleepless. No, for now, she was happy and really in this moment, that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
